The Principal's Heart
by XxJessicaxX
Summary: I had taken her virginity, but in turn, gave her a precious gift, my heart. But she didn’t know that as of yet... E/B Edward's POV of A Surprise in the Principal's Office! **LEMONS** Yum... R/R, faithful readers!


**A/N: Here's what you've been waiting for, Edward's POV for ASitPO. :D Sorry I've been gone, everything is crazy around here. Anyway, enough talk, let's get to it!**

**Features a Dom Eddie/Submissive Bella. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just like to have lusty fun with the characters. :P**

* * *

Edward's POV

Today was the day… the day I would have her. My little sister, Alice, was best friends with the girl of my fantasies. Isabella Swan. It was so taboo but.. I wanted her. It was her birthday. I knew because I pilfered her file by sweet-talking the school nurse. With Alice's help, I was going to seduce my little Bella into my arms…

I pressed the loudspeaker button for her classroom. "Mrs. Johnson, can you please send Isabella Swan to the principal's office?" My voice was a almost a low purr in anticipation. I could feel my loins burning in desire.

Amidst the stereotypical cat-calls, Mrs. Johnson's voice came tinkling back to me, sounding vainly as if she were trying to seduce me. Silly woman.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Right away."

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson. Have a good day."

Last things I heard was, "Oooooooh!" and, "She did iiiiiiit!" Really… teenagers never changed.

I knew I only had a few minutes until the little beauty was here, so hurried to my office's closet and opened the door. I had a small mirror hanging on the inside. I quickly glanced into my reflection and disheveled my auburn hair just so, then splashed on a little cologne. If I were to have her, I needed to be presentable.

I gave myself a once-over, from the tailored coat to the smart black leather shoes. My hair was auburn, slightly long, just enough to hang in my green eyes. My body was lithe from hours in the gym. Fortunately, I was tall, about 6'2''. My clothes hugged my frame in a way I knew caused heads to turn. Satisfied, I closed the door, then took a deep breath, steeling myself for what I was about to do.

I knew Ms. Swan was a virgin; Alice had spilled the beans after a sleep over. What was surprising, however, is that the little Swan had erotic dreams… of me. I kind of figured she had a bit of a crush; most of the girls in the school did. But to dream of me.. in that way, was a dream come true for me.

I hadn't seen her that morning, but since Alice had left early to pick Bella up in the Porsche, I knew she would be here. My acute hearing suddenly picked up her soft foot-falls on the carpet; she was here, right outside my door! My damned heart rate sped up a notch, and my cock twitched.

"Not yet," I muttered to myself. Last thing she needed was to see me with a raging hard-on.

Calming myself, I pasted a smirk onto my face and opened the door, sticking only my head out. My breath caught at the sight of her.

She was… _mouthwatering._

Alice had obviously ambushed her that morning to play what she has dubbed, "Bella Barbie." She was donned in a mini-skirt, black kitten heals, and a silk button down top, complete with silver hoop earrings. Alice, the little artist, had put her hair in a high pony tail and had done her make-up. But instead of making it look cheap, it only accented her features. If she had dressed as the naughty school girl reserved for Halloween, she couldn't have looked more delicious. My loins tightened even more in my slacks.

Oh yes.. this was going to work to my advantage. She hadn't done anything wrong; in fact, she was the perfect student… but that skirt's length was dangerously high, at least by school's standards. I had a reason to see her now.

I smirked as I noticed her trying to adjust the hem length, in futile.

She was avoiding my gaze. That was alright, she would stare into my eyes soon enough, her own clouded over in pleasure, writhing on top of my desk…

My groin twitched again.

Down, Edward.

"You may come in, Ms. Swan." My voice was low… perfect.

Isabella jumped, as if she hadn't noticed me. She stood up shakily, a little wobbly on those… kitten heels of hers. Oh, Alice was either going to be punished or bought a new interior for her Porshe when I got home.

As she walked forward, and into my office, I noticed the soft sway of her hips, the curve of her spine, the scent of her. It was the scent of innocence. I needed this girl, no, _woman_…

She perched timidly on the chair in front my large desk. I couldn't wait to have her sprawled across it. Fuck, I needed to control myself.

"You wished to speak with me, Mr. Cullen?" she asked nervously.

To cover up my raging hormones, I let my lips easily slide into an amused smirk as I walked back over to the door, locking it. The sound of the deadbolt was settling. No escape now…

I heard her breath hitch. She was just as aroused as I was.

I took my time as I headed back around my desk, a smirk pasted onto my full lips. Slowly, and staring unabashedly at her the whole while, I put the tips of my fingers together in front of me. I couldn't wait to graze my fingers across her smooth skin, feeling the curves and heat.

Damnit, Edward, patience.

I felt my gaze grow hot as I glanced over her attire once more.

"Do you know why I called you into my office?" I asked in a low tone.

She shook her head. Had her voice failed her?

_Good._

"You are here because you need to be punished. You have been very naughty with your choice of attire this morning, Ms. Swan."

Her beautiful eyes widened in surprise, and in…

Pleasure? Oh yes, this was really going to work out quite well.

"Now, you are going to do exactly as I say until you leave this office. You will not speak nor move until I tell you to do so. Do you understand?" I practically whispered, my voice was so husky.

My eyelids had lowered to slits. My lips were still smirking. I felt myself growing a little harder.

Fuck, I wanted her.

She nodded slowly, chewing her bottom lip. If only the little minx knew what she was doing to me…

"Good. Now I need you to stand up, come around my desk, and lean over it, facing away from me." She did as I said, her slender brows coming together in confusion. It was adorable.

She placed her small hands at the edge of the desk, leaning over slightly, her skirt riding up.

Her breath started to come in shorter gasps. So were mine. I breathed just a little onto the back of her neck, just to watch her shiver. I gently took her by the hips and situated her just so. Her pleated skirt pulled up just a little more, enough to see the bottom of her perfect buttocks.

I started to salivate.

I heard a growl. It took me by surprise to find that it was _me _growling. It was all I could do not to rip off her panties and fuck her pretty body into pure heaven. Her face reddened a little, and it was endearing.

"Tut, tut… very naughty indeed," I purred directly into her ear, then casually strolled over to the wall behind my desk, where a paddle was hanging just out of sight near a coat hook. I removed it and walked slowly back to her, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Do you know what we do to bad girls around here?" I murmured directly into her ear, my lips brushing the sensitive lobe. I noticed her shudder underneath me, and it was a direct pull to my loins.

She hesitated a bit too long for my liking…

SMACK! The paddle in my hand went flying in the air, slapping soundly against her small buttocks, her skirt swaying a little with the momentum.

A low moan escaped from her lips as she jolted forward, but I couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. Both?

I loved watching her face… Her eyes were shut tightly and she was worrying her bottom lip, her breaths coming in little moans. I had to see her. I had to know her perfect little body was real under her clothes m. I lifted her pleated skirt up over hips, exposing a tiny black lacy thong.

If Alice had any part in this get up underneath, I was going to buy her new rims and a stereo system for her Porsche… Fuck, probably even another Porsche in a different color.

"Tut, tut, tut... _very_ bad girl…" I growled into her ear before I swung the paddle once more onto her pert little ass. She moaned again, and the air was sharp with the scent of her arousal.

My mouth was fucking watering, I wanted to taste her so bad…

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I didn't think she would actually like it quite _this _much. I waited for her response, but the only thing I heard was her breathy pants..

"Answer me!" I demanded harshly. She jumped in response, and then said the one word I loved most.

"Yes…" She whispered. I was going insane with lust. I loved hearing her little moans, watching her ass cheeks get a little redder. By the time they were bright pink, my breathing had become harsh, and my cock was twitching in my pants.

"Now… stand up and unbutton that pretty blouse of yours," I whispered. She stood up, still facing away. I noticed her fingers trembling as she tried to do what I said. I grew a little impatient, and jerked her around, causing her to gasp. Her beautiful brown eyes popped open and stared down at me.

I had already returned the paddle to the wall and was seated in my leather arm chair. My cock was standing at attention for her, but I didn't care if she noticed or not. I just wanted to touch her. I started to slide my fingers up her smooth thighs. Her skin was hot under my touch. I ached to taste every inch of her succulent body. I was breathing a little harshly; my lips were parted.

I hooked my thumbs into the string of her panties and pulled them off my little Bella. They smelled so potent with her arousal, I had to take a whiff. I closed my eyes and did just that, then pocketed them, opening my eyes to stare at her once more. I felt my eye lids become heavy with lust. She was so beautiful, staring down at me, rapt with attention, her nipples hard under my gaze, her clothes in disarray. I had never seen anything so pretty and innocent…

I pushed her back onto the desk, trying not to scare her. My hands roamed her body to her beautiful full breasts which were rapidly rising and falling with every breath she took. She was wet for me, I could smell it, and when I glanced down, I could see it on her skirt and the desk beneath her. When I glanced up again, she was chewing her lip, her eyes wide in anticipation.

Oh, she was going to be a feast.

I cupped her breasts in my hands, teasing her nipples until they hardened further under the black silk of her bra. I wanted to see them so badly…

I had waited long enough, so I reached behind her and expertly unhooked her bra and took it off her, tossing it behind me. I didn't care where it landed. My gaze was rapt on her chest; her breasts had bounced when released. They were the perfect size, large enough to not be considered small, but not big enough to be repulsive. Not a blemish marred her perfect skin.

She almost ruined it by covering herself up. Her face was on fire as she moved to do just that, but I swatted her hands away, barking, "Enough!" I licked my lips eagerly then dove in to taste them.

I ran my tongue along her tiny rose-colored peaks and in the valley between them. Then I trailed hot kisses over her pert nipples and began to suckle on one of them, swirling my tongue over the nub repeatedly. She tasted divine, like the most succulent strawberries to ever touch my tongue.

I was addicted already.

I started alternating between nipples, softly biting and pinching them, all the while my hands freely roamed her small body, urged on by her whimpers and moans. My tongue repeatedly ran over the tiny nubs, causing them to harden to tight peaks. Her breathing got even harsher, her chest rapidly rising and falling, and little spasms traveled along her frame.

I began trailing hot kisses down her stomach as I continued to massage her breasts, pinching and soothing her nipples alternatively. She was no longer fighting to hold back the sweet sounds of pleasure she was making.

I heartily approved. I waited long enough…

I pushed her torso down firmly until she was flat on her back with her legs spread, clad only in her pleated skirt and tiny heels. She was exquisite; I couldn't wait to taste her. I could already smell her arousal; it wouldn't take long to bring her over the edge. I sat down in my chair and scooted forward until I was level with her legs and the feast between them.

"Now, my little pet, you are going to keep still and keep your eyes on me at all times. I want to watch your beautiful eyes as you cum into my mouth…" My tone was low and demanding; no room for refusal.

Little Bella nodded and raised herself on her elbows. She was so obedient, I felt like I was corrupting her innocence. It felt taboo, wrong… and fucking amazing when I watched her shudder in anticipation as she bit her bottom lip once again. She clearly knew what I was about to do, and made no move to stop me.

_Good girl, _I silently praised.

I slowly lifted her skirt and dropped my gaze to her bare, damp folds. The little minx was shaved everywhere! I felt my loins tighten with need as I smirked up at her.

"No curtains to match the drapes, then?" I asked her quietly. She blushed and shrugged, trying to seem casual, when I knew she was in turmoil trying to obey me. She had the habit of looking away in embarrassment, I knew this from previous, albeit more innocent, encounters with her.

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to taste her on my lips. I had to feel she was a woman. I lowered my lips to her lower ones, keeping my eyes trailed on hers the whole time.

I began by slowly flicking my tongue against one of her exposed folds teasingly, then the other, never delving between them to where I knew she needed me most. Oh god, at the first taste it was all I could do not to cum right there. With all the other women, I was never this quick, but she drove me to insanity with lust.

I softly slid my hand under her thigh and spread her legs wider for better access. I kept my eyes on hers, watching her every reaction as I slowly gave her a long, languid lick and then twirled her hardened pink nub around with my tongue. Her breaths were coming in hard, fast gasps, and her thighs were quivering around me, urging me on.

I wanted to feel connected with her. I wanted her to know this wasn't just a fuck, this was something real for us to share. My loins had been burning for her for months, but now that I was down to it, she was more special to me than I realized…

I reached up and linked our fingers together, then made love to her clit with my tongue, flicking the tip of it over and over against it, and massaging it roughly with the pad of my tongue, my lips brushing against her soaked ones. I couldn't get enough of her.

Her trembling became twitching, her hips were jerking, and I knew she was close, so I dove in with enthusiasm, licking all her juices from her as more poured out. I paused and lifted her thighs over my shoulders, going even deeper. I thumbed her clit and thrust my tongue against her entrance, and she finally came, falling off her elbows, her mouth open wide in a silent scream of ecstasy.

So adorable, this girl was beneath me.

I gave her a last, slow, languid lick before I stopped, then kissed around her folds teasingly as I brought my head back up, smirking. My lips were still wet from her, and the only thing I could smell was her arousal. She lay back against the desk, trying in vain to calm down from her orgasm.

I waited long enough. My cock was slightly leaking in my pants.

"Get up and turn over the desk as before. I want to see that pretty ass of yours again," I murmured, my eyelids feeling heavy with lust. She shivered deliciously under my penetrating gaze as she stood up shakily and bent over my desk once again.

The sight of her round, pink buttocks in the air for me, inviting me in, took my breath away. I hissed in appreciation.

I untucked my shirt and unzipped my pants, then leaned down and nipped her sharply on the neck with my teeth before I growled into her ear, "Spread your legs farther, my love."

I don't know where the endearment came from, but it seemed to fit her.

"Yes… just like that. Are you ready for me, little Bella?" I purred into her ear. She bit her lip and nodded, already wet from anticipation of what was to come. She was so slick, it would be easy to slide into her liquid heat…

I wanted to take her from behind, like a feral animal. I wanted to possess her.

I plunged into her inviting little body to the hilt without warning, causing her to cry out in a mix of both pain and pleasure. I gripped her hips tightly in my warm hands and paused, filling her completely. She was like a hot, silky glove. Just being inside her was almost more than I could bear.

I waited for her to adjust to my girth before I withdrew and seated myself inside her once more, her sheath sucking me for all it was worth. I felt every inch inside of her until my balls rested against her mound.

I felt powerful. I felt alive for the first time in years. This exquisite girl, no_, woman, _was writhing underneath me in pleasure.

I felt like a god.

I started to roam her precious body with my hands, teasing her nipples until they hardened once more, my other hand venturing south to palm and stroke her clit.

I lightly pinched and pulled at her nipples then gave one of her breasts a firm clutch while licking and biting along her neck, my hips still pumping my cock in and out of her delicious heat. I slowly massaged her folds with my fingertips, and slowed my hips to a steady pace.

I sucked at a spot just beneath her ear, flicking the pad of my tongue against her skin roughly. She tasted divine… I gave her breast a firm clutch, gripping it in my large hands almost possessively as I blew hot moist air into her ear. I gave her pert little nipple a firm pinch and she moaned in response, arching herself closer to me.

The little minx was making me lose my fucking mind. Not a coherent thought passed through my head as I sped up with my thrusts, then slipped a finger inside her to hit her clit at a different angle.

Our breaths were coming erratically, and she was mewling underneath me, my thighs slapping against her ass loudly each time I penetrated her. I don't know what came over me, but I started chanting her name with each thrust. Her walls tightened almost unbearably around my member, and I knew she was close.

I wanted to see her eyes when she had her first orgasm by a man inside of her. I wanted her to watch me as I came inside her, so she knew that it was she who caused me such pleasure… to reduce me to uncontrollable moans and thrusts.

I suddenly pulled out then whipped her around roughly to face me as I plunged into her again.

Her eyes widened before she slammed them shut, her head turning to the side as I kept sliding in and out of her. Her breasts bobbed with each thrust, their nipples hard and a dusky rose. The sight made me salivate once more. But it was her eyes I wanted to see.

I jerked her chin around towards my face and growled into her ear, "Watch me!" My voice was rough with passion, but I couldn't care less.

She opened her eyes and seemed captivated by what she saw. Hers were clouded over in lust, but there was something else there, something deep and meaningful. I had never seen that look in someone's gaze when they looked at me. It made her breathtaking. How could this little beauty captivate me so?

At this point I was panting hard and occasionally letting out a moan, usually her name… Sweet Bella. I jerked her legs up around my waist, wrapping them completely around me. Her heals dug into my back and it stung, but the sharp pain was a direct pull to my groin. I groaned in pure pleasure, words spewing from my lips no gentleman should ever utter in front of such a beauty.

"God, you're so fucking tight and wet for me… I want to feel your sweet pussy milk my cock of every last drop. Cum for me!" I growled possessively into her ear.

She was teetering on the edge, but I was eager to feel her convulse around me. I reached forward and grabbed a fistful of hair at the base of her skull, pulling it hard, and simultaneously nipping her sharply under her ear. She surprised me by biting my sharply on my own shoulder when she came, pulsing around me.

I followed her over the edge right after, grunting her name, my head twisted back and eyes closed in rapture. I was hissing air through my teeth, breathing harshly.

I stayed inside of her warm body for a few more minutes as we slowly caught our breath. She seemed to come to and her hands slid from my shoulder blades, making me hiss. She looked up at me questioningly and I chuckled darkly.

"You left a mark, my love…" I whispered, quirking my lips into a sexy half grin I knew she would appreciate. Her eyes widened as she realized what I meant and she smiled sheepishly at me. I had battle scars…

Our breathing having finally slowed, I stood up fully and slid out of her. Moving inside her again caused me to suppress a shudder of desire once more. Apparently, it affected her, too, because she gasped then glanced away, blushing.

I took my time getting dressed, moving around my office to get my clothes. She was still shy after all we just did; she had crossed her arms and legs over her nudity for a little modesty. She was precious.

When she looked up, her eyes were worshipful.

I had taken her virginity, but in turn, gave her a precious gift, my heart. But she didn't know that as of yet..

I buttoned up my shirt and adjusted my collar over my shoulders. My gaze finally met hers and I felt a half smile quirk up the side of my mouth. "Are you alright, young Bella?" I asked in a low voice, trying not to smile fully or chuckle.

She nodded and blushed brightly as she tried to stand up, but she seemed to be having a bit of trouble making her limbs cooperate. I chuckled, shaking my head, and pulled her up so she could stand, albeit shakily. I watched as she looked around for her clothes, which were strewn all over the room.

My lips were quirked in a smirk as I watched her get dressed. She blushed again, her face an adorable shade of red as I licked my lips free of her essence.

Finally I relented and found her clothing for her, slowly handing her each piece at a time.

She was almost my undoing as I watched her put on her bra, adjusting the cups around her full breasts, making them stand up more. I had to grip the desk in order to prevent myself from jumping her delicious body again. I hissed air through my teeth, trying to control my lust.

She must've heard me, for she glanced up, startled. I made no move to shift my eyes from her breasts, my lips drawn tightly together as I fought the urge to have her again.

"Hurry up before I take you again…" I whispered huskily. She quickly turned around and buttoned her shirt, tucking it into her skirt and running her hands through her hair. I had pulled her elastic out in our passion in order to tangle my fingers in her hair. While she was adjusting, I pulled out her little black panties and inhaled the scent, biting my lip to keep from groaning.

She had caught me, by the look on her face when I opened my eyes. She looked mortified, even more so when I casually pocketed her panties.

She went to protest, her face completely incredulous, but I pressed a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh…" pulling her chin up to face me. She looked up into my face, her eyes trusting and unashamed. It was a beautiful sight. "You are exquisite," I purred, then pulled her towards me and gently pressed my lips to her softer ones.

I was finally kissing this beauty, after everything that we did so far. Everything was backwards, but it seemed so _right_ with her.

I wanted her to remember this kiss above everything; I poured my soul into her, being as gentle as possible. I gently moved my lips against hers, angling my head to gain better access. I gently slid my tongue over the seam of her lips, asking rather than demanding permission to enter her mouth. She hummed in pleasure as my tongue finally massaged hers, dancing passionately. I felt so alive with her in my arms.

I was drunk on pleasure.

She wrapped her petite arms around my shoulders and stepped closer to me. I chuckled and finally pulled away, pecking her firmly on the lips one, two, three times, then stepping back, my hands sliding down her smooth arms to twine our fingers together. I smiled down at her.

Her lush lips pulled into a pout; I couldn't resist her.

"So sweet… so _innocent..." _I murmured before leaning down and kissing her gently but firmly again. My hands tangled in the soft hair at the nape of her neck and caressed the side of her heart shaped face as she sighed. I made love to her with my mouth, exploring every delicate inch of her lips, tongue, and teeth in intimate detail. I eventually slowed then stopped, pecking her once more on the lips for good measure.

I looked deeply into her eyes and finally told her what I wanted to say the whole encounter…

"Happy 18th birthday, my sweet little Bella…"

My sweet, innocent, little Bella..

* * *

**Okay, since I FINALLY gave in and did an Edward's take on the principal story... please tell me what you think. I really want to continue this story, but I think I need to see if anyone actually has interest enough in it in order to go on... R/R :D **

**-J.**


End file.
